


Curiosity Killed the Cat (But Satisfaction Brought It Back)

by consistently



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Curious Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panties, Past Child Abuse, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Rimming, Slow Burn, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Sounding, Twincest, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently/pseuds/consistently
Summary: Severus Snape has been receiving visions of a child’s suffering for the past six years. Now, it’s the summer before Harry Potters first year and Severus is sent to retrieve him when he doesn’t answer his letters. The underfed boy who answers the door is none other than the child from his visions! What does this mean? Are the visions true? Will Severus save Harry from his abusive family?I thought about adding more dramatic questions but.... meh. Also, thanks to Jrcwgnba for the title!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 139
Kudos: 686





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at something like this. Will do my best to keep it updated. Don’t like, don’t read. READ THE TAGS. remember it’s fiction. Sexual activities with a minor are illegal in real life. The relationship officially begins while Harry is eleven but sexual activities will likely begin in his fourth year. There will likely be kissing and such before then.  
> Also, I obviously don’t own anything by JKR except for my copies of her works.

Prologue

The visions started four years after the downfall of Voldemort. Four years after the death of Severus’ dearest friend and bitterest rival. Four years since he took that bloody vow and practically bound himself to the Potter brat all at the urging of that meddlesome old coot disguised as a headmaster. But Severus wasn’t bitter, not at all, no..... Who was he kidding? Of course, he was bitter. But back to the visions.

The visions haunted him, eerily similar to his own childhood as they were. A dark haired, green eyed boy, trapped in a cupboard under the stairs until he was ripped out to be beaten or ordered around. He was thin. Too thin. Severus could only catch glimpses of the whale sized man and beach ball like boy that smacked the waif around. He often heard the angry roaring and spluttering of the man during his fits of rage. He’d wake up sweating, heart pounding in fear for his waif. No matter how Severus tried to deny it in his waking moments, the boy was indeed his and he was very afraid for him.

But there was nothing he could do. He’d tried searching in both the Magical and Muggle worlds. Nothing. No trace of the suffering child. It was almost as if he didn’t exist... almost like someone very powerful hid him away... 

And so six years worth of visions dragged by. The boy grew older and older. During the second year, he started wearing glasses, but Severus refused to believe that this innocent, abused child could be related to Potter, sneering simply at the thought.

And then, one summer, Albus Dumbledore summoned Severus to his office.

“Ah, Severus, my boy,” the headmaster said, smiling genially. “Lemon drop?”

Severus merely glared at him. “My time is precious, Albus,” he drawled. “Poppy needs the Infirmary to be fully stocked with potions for the start of term, as you well know. Now, what, pray tell, requires you to pull me from my brewing?” Severus waited impatiently for a response.

“Ah, yes, my boy,” Dumbledore twinkled at him. “Harry Potter has not responded to his Hogwarts letter. I was wondering if—“

Severus quickly cut him off. “No, I refuse to play errand boy for you and that spoiled brat. If he is too lazy to pick up a pen, then he’ll be too lazy to study. He’ll be just like his father! Or maybe he simply does not wish to attend, hm?”

“Why, he must attend Hogwarts, Severus, you know this,” chided Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone. “Harry’s name has been down since his birth. Not to mention his status as the boy who lived! This is Lily’s son, your dearest friend. Surely, you can spare a bit of time for a quick trip to Diagon Alley. Just long enough to get Harry’s school things and drop him back at home. I’m sure it’ll take no time at all.” Those damn eyes just twinkling away behind half moon frames.

Severus rolled his eyes and then nodded his ascent. “If I must,” he muttered. Spinning around on one foot, robe flaring dramatically behind him, Severus left the office to the sound of Dumbledore’s good natured chuckling.


	2. Harry’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to hear from Harry a bit. Is he getting visions too? What does he think etc.

Harry Potter was perfectly abnormal, thank you very much. And he’d appreciate it if his family stopped trying to work, starve, or otherwise beat it out of him. He’d always been like this and he didn’t think it was going to change.

Many abnormal things happened around Harry, like his teacher's hair suddenly turning blue or somehow appearing up on the school roof during a game of Harry Hunting. All of those instances resulted in new bruises and days, sometimes weeks, locked in his cupboard with no food. Except one. The visions. Harry knew the reason he wasn’t punished for those. No one else was aware of them. They began on the night of his fifth birthday, the first night in a long time that he slept peacefully, that he felt safe. He didn’t know why the tall, thin dark haired man with the crooked nose made him feel safe, but he did. The man spent lots of time around big black cauldrons and had a stick that he always carried that made things happen when he waved it... almost like magic. But Uncle Vernon insisted that magic wasn’t real. Harry got a real nasty beating for asking that question. So the man couldn’t possibly exist... right?

At the sound of his uncle pounding on his cupboard door, Harry roused from his thoughts. “Get up, boy!” Uncle Vernon bellowed. “I want my breakfast in ten minutes!” 

Harry’s cousin, Dudley, came thundering down the stairs, pushing him back into the cupboard as he raced passed. “Move, freak,” he sneered. Harry picked himself back up and padded into the kitchen, getting out a pan from the cabinet and eggs and bacon from the fridge. Turning on the hob, he began cracking eggs into a bowl, careful not to miss any shell pieces. Leaving them in, even by accident, usually resulted in a sound thrashing. 

Just as he had finished plating Vernon and Dursley’s breakfasts, the telltale sound of mail being dropped through the slot in the door reached their ears. Aunt Petunia stepped into the kitchen to take the plates from Harry (she liked to pretend that she made the food sometimes) and ordered him to go get the mail. 

Harry walked passed the table, cautiously eying his relatives in case Vernon decided to smack him or Dudley tried to trip him on his way out. He quickly made his way down the front hall to the door and scooped up the stack of letters. As he shuffled them together, Harry noticed one that seemed to be made of yellowed parchment with a fancy red wax seal. He flipped it over to see his name. His name! No one had ever written to him before. But there it was:

Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard Under the Stairs  
4\. Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
SURREY

So dazed was he that he wandered back into the kitchen with no attempt made to hide his letter. Harry handed the mail to his uncle still staring at his name on the envelope. Dudley then snatched it out of his hands. “The freak’s got a letter, Dad!” he shouted and handed it to his father.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Harry stated defiantly.

“Yours? Who’d be writing to you?” Vernon snickered before looking at the letter and paling significantly. “Petunia, it’s them!” He whispered hoarsely.

“Boys, out of the kitchen,” Aunt Petunia snapped after looking at the letter herself. Both boys trudged out, all protests halted by two fierce glares from their guardians.

When they were allowed back in, the letter had vanished and Harry’s questions led to a black eye and an early bedtime in his cupboard.

Days passed with more and more letters flooding #4 Privet Drive, all of them ripped, burned, destroyed by Uncle Vernon. Until, one day, no letters came. Harry was almost disappointed, but of course not really surprised. Who’d keep writing if he didn’t respond? No one was that stubborn and he wasn’t really worth it either. He was a freak. 

So that night, he lay in his cupboard trying not to cry, counting down the seconds to his birthday.  
At midnight, he wished himself a happy birthday and fell asleep, still sniffling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning can’t come soon enough right? Sorry this chapter was kinda boring. It’s been done and redone a thousand times but it’s necessary lol


	3. Changes and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day!? Wow.
> 
> Harry goes through some changes. Harry and Severus finally meet.

When Harry woke up, his head ached fiercely. He hadn’t exactly noticed the beginnings of his headache last night as he’d been too busy trying not to cry. Lifting his hands to his temples, he was startled to find two nubs on his forehead. Harry wanted to bolt up in shock but he couldn’t. His lower body wasn’t really cooperating. Patting at his legs, he made several observations. First, whatever was down there was rather fuzzy and soft. Second, his legs seemed longer and spindlier than they were when he went to bed. And third, his feet now felt like hooves and he had an odd feeling that there were four legs instead of his usual two. Then, his tail twitched and he really started to panic. 

His chest grew tight and his eyes started to burn. Harry quickly began taking deep breaths, knowing that panicking likely wouldn’t help and this surely had to be a dream. That was it! This was just a dream! Any second now, he’d wake up to Uncle Vernon’s bellows for breakfast and he’d be back to normal... well, his usually abnormal normal. Harry closed his eyes and waited. 

But then the pounding and yelling started and his new features stayed! What was he supposed to do!? How was he going to get out of his cupboard? He definitely couldn’t let Uncle Vernon find him like this. He’d probably kill him!

Just as he’d finished thinking this, he heard a knock at the door. Uncle Vernon ceased his yelling to go answer it.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus Snape apparated onto Privet Drive and glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. He still wasn’t happy that he had to pick up the brat even though it had been 24 hours since Dumbledore first demanded it of him. 

His vision last night had been rather.... odd. His adorable waif had transformed into a sort of centaur like creature. He’d never seen anything quite like it.

Alas, catering to the Potter brat left him no real time to ponder it. He stalked up the front walkway of #4, identical to its neighbors except for the large brass 4 and the impeccable garden that seemed oddly familiar to Severus. Reaching the porch, he rapped impatiently on the door. He could hear yelling from inside that suddenly stopped when he knocked. A blustery walrus of a man answered the door.... a very familiar walrus. Severus started to get a strange sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Well, what do you want?” the walrus spat in his face.

“I’m here for Harry Potter,” Severus sneered back, disgust evident in both his tone and countenance. He watched in slight amusement as the walrus’s face turned an interesting shade of purple.

“You’re from that freak school!” he shouted. “Petunia and I swore when we took him in that we’d put a stop to this nonsense! I won’t have some crackpot old fool teaching him magic!”

“Old fool he may be, but you don’t really get a choice,” Severus drawled coolly. “Either bring him out willingly or I will.... persuade you.” He casually flicked his wand out from his sleeve. The walrus paled considerably.

“Boy!” He bellowed. “Get out here!”

Severus peered around the walrus’s impressive blubber to see the door of the cupboard under the stairs slowly creaking open. A small voice trickled out, “I think I may need some help, Uncle Vernon.”  
Sounds of shuffling and grunts followed the voice.

The walrus, Vernon, stormed over, wrenching the door open, reaching in and dragging a.... boy? creature? out. It took Severus all of two seconds to recognize the child. It was his waif! The one from his visions. He saw recognition in the child’s eyes. It seemed the visions were not one sided. And were very real, judging by the boy’s obviously new features. He struggled to stand on his four spindly legs and his uncle was visibly struggling not to faint.

His waif clutched at a too big faded green T-shirt and said, “Hello, sir. My name is Harry. Are you the one from my visions? Are you really from a freak school? From a school for people like me? Or am I too freaky? Does my new body disqualify me? I just woke up like this today! I don’t know what happened honestly!” The boy, Harry, seemed close to tears. 

Severus took a moment to respond, stepping inside the house. “I must admit, this is unexpected, but it should not stop you from attending Hogwarts. Many students come into creature inheritances during their time there. Admittedly, the inheritances usually don’t come until the age of sixteen or seventeen, but accommodations can be made,” he said steadily before continuing on, blatantly ignoring the walrus. “I do seem to be the one from your visions if my own visions are anything to go by. How much do you know of the wizarding world, Harry?” Severus asked carefully. Since he’d referred to Hogwarts as a freak school and knowing what he did about Harry thanks to the visions, it likely wasn’t much.

“Um, wizarding world? Sir?” Harry stuttered. “But Magic isn’t real.” Severus glanced pointedly at the boy’s lower half. Harry blushed quite fetchingly. “Ok, maybe it is. Were my parents wizards then? Or, I guess, a wizard and a... witch? Are you a wizard? Am I one too?”

“Yes to all three. Allow me to explain.” And Severus explained about Harry’s parents, the war, Voldemort, and Hogwarts. His waif looked rather overwhelmed by the end of it. Taking another glance at the walrus who seemed like he might find his tongue soon, he said, “Come, Harry. Gather your things. You won’t be coming back here.” Folding his arms and glaring at Vernon, just daring him to contradict him, Severus waited for Harry to gather his things.

When the boy re-emerged from the cupboard under the stairs, he didn’t have much. A faded blanket and some clothing. Severus wasn’t exactly surprised but it did make him a little sad. Quickly casting a glamour over his new features, he led Harry outside and apparated them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Diagon Alley! And maybe some answers


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goblins will explain some information and then point Severus towards some books for more information. Harry also gets his wand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: this chapter has been edited!!  
> Tags have been added! This will be kind of a slow burn but not too slow. The why will be in this chapter. When the sexy times begin, it’ll be hella kinky, just look at the tags for what I have planned lol.

After a terrible squeezing sensation and a lot of spinning, Harry and Severus appeared in a marble room. At the doors were two goblins and Severus could see that Harry was burning with more questions. “What are those? How did we get here? Where is here?” he rambled enthusiastically.

Severus shook his head exasperatedly but couldn’t find it in him to be angry or spiteful. He wanted to. This was the Potter brat! The spawn of his childhood bully! Oh how he wanted to hate him. But he couldn’t. Because this was also Lily’s child and his waif. He knew exactly what kind of childhood his waif had endured and no child deserved that, no matter who their parents were. He dragged himself from his thoughts, realizing that Harry was probably waiting for some answers, but when he looked up, Harry was gone!

Severus stalked over to the goblins and quickly asked them where his waif had disappeared to. What if he’d been kidnapped? Hopefully, he’d just wandered off. The goblins pointed him down the hall and he hurriedly left the Gringotts apparation chamber while trying to look like he wasn’t rushing at all.

When Severus finally found his waif, Harry was talking excitedly with a goblin. He looked up with those large green eyes and spotted Severus. “Sir! These are goblins! But I guess you probably knew that. Sorry for running off.... I was just curious,” he muttered the last part bashfully. Severus was just glad he’d cast the glamour before they got to Gringotts. Anyone could’ve seen him! Severus wanted to be well informed about what exactly Harry was before anybody else found out.

“It’s ok, Harry,” he began, surprisingly patient. “But please, don’t go wandering about without me. I am responsible for you and your safety and I take that responsibility very seriously.” Severus turned to the goblin Harry had been talking to and gave a traditional greeting. “May your gold flow and your enemies fear your name. May we please speak to the Potter account manager? Mr. Potter will require an inheritance test and a review of his accounts.”

The goblin smirked. “Goblins can see through glamours, Mr. Snape. The account manager, Ragnock, is waiting for you.” With that, he led them further down the hall and into a small office.

Severus dropped Harry’s glamour one they were through the door and took the time to look at his waif. Two nubs peeked out from his dark curls. They almost hid his infamous lightning bolt scar. His jewel like green eyes were almost hidden by the broken frames of his glasses. His skin was smooth and lightly tanned. His lower body looked to be that of a baby deer, a fawn. The reddish brown coat even had the white spotting that indicated his youth. He was far too thin, nearly drowning in his cousin’s hand-me-downs, but Severus knew a change in diet and a potions regimen would solve that problem. Oddly, he couldn’t see any bruising or evidence of incorrectly healed breaks. He’d have to ask about that. Severus turned his attention back to the goblin, Ragnock, and noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at him, waiting.

“I said, do you have my key, sir?” Harry asked, obviously not for the first time.

Severus hastily dug the key out of his pocket. “Here you go, Harry. I’m afraid I must apologize. I was caught up in my own thoughts,” he said.

“Oh, that happens to me all the time, sir,” Harry grinned and handed his key to Ragnock.

“Thank you,” Ragnock stated. “Now that identification is taken care of, we can do that inheritance test.” The goblin pulled out a crystal bowl, a knife, and a piece of parchment. “Seven drops of blood into the bowl please, Mr. Potter.”

Harry carefully sliced his left pinky finger, as it had the least capability of interfering with his ability to do things, and squeezed the correct amount of blood into the bowl. Ragnock took the bowl and poured its contents onto the parchment. Before their eyes, the drops of blood swirled together to form words:

Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Father: James Charlus Potter  
Mother: Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans (birth mother Adalene Flamel; father unknown)  
Adopted Father (through blood adoption): Sirius Orion Black

Species: Cervitaur through both parental lines

Lord and Heirships:  
Potter (Lord, reached at age eleven)  
Peverell (Lord, reached at age eleven)  
Black (heir, current Lord in Azkaban prison)  
Gryffindor (Lord, through the Potter bloodlines)  
Slytherin (Lord, by right of conquest)  
Gaunt (Lord, by right of conquest)

Potions and Blocks:  
Magical core (60%, placed by Albus Dumbledore, broken by creature inheritance)  
Parseltongue (100%, placed by Albus Dumbledore, broken by creature inheritance)  
Creature inheritance (100%, placed by Albus Dumbledore, broken by creature inheritance)  
Mage Sight (100%, placed by Albus Dumbledore, broken by creature inheritance, delayed effect)  
Loyalty Potion (keyed to Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore, the Light, and Gryffindor, placed by Albus Dumbledore, broken by creature inheritance)

All previous injuries, including damaged eyesight, repaired by creature inheritance. Malnutrition must be fixed through other means (please see a healer for more information).

Severus was shocked that Lily had been adopted. Surely, if she knew, she would have told him. He wondered if Flamel meant that Flamel… There was a lot of information in this one document that Severus had not been expecting. He would probably need to discuss this with Lucius Malfoy, his old friend. And, of course, Severus found what Dumbledore had done to be awful, yet unsurprising. He’d simply have to keep an eye on his waif to make sure no potions accidentally end up in his food. The document also explained the vanishing of Harry’s injuries. He looked from the document to Harry and then back again. “Harry, I believe if you take off your glasses, you’ll find you don’t need them anymore,” Severus suggested. Harry quickly removed the broken frames from his face and Severus was hit with the full power of those jewel toned green eyes. 

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed. “Even my glasses never helped me see this well!” Severus’ heart ached. His “relatives” didn’t even care enough to get his waif the right prescription for his glasses. 

“The Lord and heir rings have protections on them, correct?” Severus directed the question to the goblin account manager. Harry’s safety and wellbeing were his top priority right now.

Ragnock nodded and withdrew a box from his desk. “I have them here so that Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Heir Black can claim them,” he said and opened the box to reveal four rings. “Unfortunately, the Gaunt ring disappeared decades ago, but the others are here. Lord Potter, if you will, slide the rings in order left to right on your right pointer finger. The rings will merge together as the family Magicks accept you as Lord and heir.”

Harry took the rings and slid them on his finger as directed. When they were done merging, he was left with a diamond, a ruby, and an emerald set in a trifold Celtic knot that blended smoothly into an obsidian band with veins of gold streaked through it. It was very beautiful, but kind of clunky. “Can I have a chain to wear it around my neck? Will the protections still work like that? Am I really a Lord now?” The last question was spoken in a disbelieving tone.

Amused, Ragnock answered, “Yes, you can have a chain. No, it won’t invalidate the protections. And, yes, you really are Lord. Now, how much do you know about Cervitaurs?” He looked questioningly at Severus and then Harry.

“Nothing besides the obvious,” Severus drawled.

Ragnock seemed to expect that answer and handed over a list of book titles. “That should provide you with almost all the known information on the species that is available to the public. The only thing you need to know right now is about a Cervitaur’s three forms. Fully human, fully deer, and the hybrid form. Right now, Lord Potter is in his hybrid form. Lord Potter, if you will, focus carefully on what you looked like before you transformed. Imagine yourself melting back to the form.”

Harry scrunched up his eyes and slowly shifted back to his fully human self. “Well, that will make school shopping much easier,” Severus snarked. Even the boy’s nubs had faded back into his skull. He turned back to Ragnock. “You said, ‘available to the public.’ Are there books on cervitaurs hidden in the vaults belonging to Lord Potter?” If Severus could get his hands on more information than what was available to the rest of the wizarding world, then he would be more prepared to take care of his waif. He did not want to take any chances with him now that he had him.

“That is correct,” Ragnock replied with a sly, yet approving grin. “Now that Lord Potter has claimed his vaults, Gringotts can run a full inventory and owl you what sources we find as well as an itemized list of the contents of the vaults.”

“Please do. Also, I’d like to purchase a money bag for Lord Potter. Preferably, one with a limited withdrawal system. Perhaps 500 galleons per month? I doubt he’ll spend hardly any of it during the school year, but it is convenient. Just remove the amount from my vault,” Severus instructed. Standing, he offered a formal farewell to the goblin, “May you be blessed in both battle and riches.”

“And may the return of your vaults flow like the blood of your enemies,” Ragnock returned, seemingly satisfied at having so many vaults open for business once again.

Moneybag in hand, the pair left Gringotts.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry couldn’t believe it! He was a Lord and a cervitaur and he had money! As they walked out of the bank, Harry was assaulted by all the sounds, sights, and smells of Diagon Alley. The street seemed truly magical. He’d never seen anything like it and he loved it. A thousand questions raced through his head. He decided to wait to ask, though. His dark man, Mr. Snape the goblin had called him, looked to be in a hurry to get things done. Harry practically had to trot to keep up with him!

Their first stop was Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. Mr. Snape had Harry purchase a whole new wardrobe. Shirts and trousers and robes! Even socks and underwear! He’d never had new clothes of any sort before.

While they were waiting for Madame Malkin to gather their purchases, a pale, snobby white blond boy strolled into the shop. Upon spotting Mr. Snape, his whole face lit up. “Uncle Sev!” he exclaimed. The boy glanced at Harry and Harry was so glad he’d already changed into his new clothes. “Hogwarts visit?” The boy asked. At the dark man’s nod, he thrust his hand out at Harry. “I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you,” he drawled politely.

Harry grasped his hand and said, “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” Draco’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. His eyes flickered to Harry’s forehead.

He quickly composed himself. “Well, Harry, my father is getting my potions ingredients and my mother is getting my books.” He paused and looked at Mr. Snape. Harry was starting to wonder if he should call him professor or not. He never really specified. “Uncle Sev, would you mind waiting for my fitting? It won’t take long as they should still have my measurements and then we can go to Ollivander’s together,” Draco requested confidently.

“Of course, Draco. I actually have some things I’d like to discuss with your father,” Professor Snape explained and motioned Draco towards the fitting area. “We’ll wait right here for you. Perhaps by then, your parents will be done.”

After Draco had obtained his robes, Professor Snape escorted the boys to Ollivander’s wand shop. Harry thought Aunt Petunia would throw a fit if he allowed the house to get even half as dusty as this shop. A thin white haired man with large blue eyes appeared from the back.

“Ah, Mr. Potter,” he said, “I wondered when I would be seeing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha! Cliffhanger! I wanted to know if Harry should have his original wand or if his creature inheritance should affect what kind of wand he gets. Lemme know in the comments. I’ll be updating once I decide.  
> Also I lied. The why it’s a slowish burn will be explained probably in the next chapter. It’s whenever Snape has a chance to read through those books.


	5. Wands and books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided on a wand. Did a lot of research about deer terminology, biology, mating habits, and symbolism. Also looked into the existing canons on cervitaurs and wasn’t really satisfied so I’m making up my own stuff based on my deer research. This more like the authors note than the summary but oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: Edited.   
> Expect updates once a week around the weekend. If I’m in a groove, I’ll likely post multiple chapters over the course of that weekend. I post each chapter right after I write it and spend most of the week researching and thinking through my ideas and the suggestions I receive in the comments! So if you want to see something or you have a question left unanswered then leave a comment and I’ll at least respond to you and maybe even add your suggestions to the story!

Honestly, Mr. Ollivander’s scrutiny made Harry a tad bit skittish. Thankfully, Draco stepped forward and redirected the man’s attention to himself while Professor Snape rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders, the weight comforting him greatly. “Hello, Mr. Ollivander,” Draco began. “My friend, Harry, and I require wands.”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy,” Ollivander said, switching his gaze to the blond. “I remember your parents' wands. After all, I make a habit of remembering wands, especially ones I have made or sold. Your father’s is elm with a dragon heartstring core although I did not sell it. I believe he inherited the wand from an ancestor. Your mother’s wand, however, was one of my own creation. Cherry wood with a unicorn hair core, 10” and swishy. Excellent for charm work. But let’s see which wand fits you, eh? The wand chooses the wizard, after all.”

Harry was rather curious about the man’s statements. “‘The wand chooses the wizard,’ sir?” He asked. “Are the wands alive then? How do they choose? How many different core types are there? How do you choose the wood for the wands? Do you really remember all the wands you’ve sold?” Harry paused for breath and was about to launch into another string of questions when Professor Snape stopped him.

“How about we pick up some books on wandlore when we collect your schoolbooks?” the professor suggested. “Then you may be able to find answers to questions you don’t even know you have yet.”

Harry turned toward him, wide-eyed. “You mean, I can have books in addition to my schoolbooks, Professor?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course,” Professor Snape replied, doing his best to reassure Harry and continue to prove to him that he wouldn’t treat him like the Dursleys did.

“Can the books be about whatever I want? Or just wandlore? How many can I have?” Harry questioned, wanting to find the limits of his professor’s supposed generosity.

“Yes, you can get books on whatever you would like, although I do have some suggestions. I will set a limit of ten extra books for this trip. School starts in a month and then you will have access to the Hogwarts library. If there is a book you cannot find there, simply let me know and we can owl order it from Flourish and Blott’s,” Severus explained patiently.

“I bet you’ll be a Ravenclaw,” Draco declared as wandered back over with his new wand. He and Mr. Ollivander had found his match while Harry and his godfather were talking.  
Harry whipped back around at the voice of his new friend, a whole slew of questions on the tip of his tongue. “A Ravenclaw? That’s one of the Hogwarts houses, right? Professor Snape mentioned it when he was explaining Hogwarts to me. Why do you think I’ll end up there and not in a different house?” he wondered. Before Draco could even think of a response, Harry caught sight of his new wand and this prompted even more questioning. “Is that your new wand? What wood is it made of? And what core does it have? How many wands did you have to try? How did you know that it chose you?” Harry babbled, head tilted to the side curiously.

Draco shook his head and said, “Hawthorn, 10” with a unicron hair core. Reasonably springy. And that’s how I know you’ll be a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are driven by a thirst for knowledge and boy, do you have one hell of a thirst.”

“Language, Draco,” a deep, cultured voice drawled from the door of the shop. Harry spun around to see a taller, older looking version of Draco. His black robes were crisp and extravagant but tasteful. The man, probably Draco’s father, leaned casually on a black cane with a silver snake’s head for a handle. He raised his eyebrow at Draco and Draco hurriedly answered him.

“Sorry, Father. May I introduce my new friend, Harry Potter?” Draco gestured to Harry with his right hand, the one without the wand, while looking to his father for approval.

“Ah, Mr. Potter,” the older blond said while looking him over. “I am Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.”

Harry thrust out his hand while desperately trying to remember his own titles. “As your son said, I am Harry Potter, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin and Heir Black. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he said politely. He thought the last bit sounded kind of pompous, but it seemed like something that one of the fancy characters in the show that Aunt Petunia liked to watch on the Telly would say so it was probably alright. Lord Malfoy blinked, possibly in shock, although his face remained devoid of expression beyond politeness.

He turned to Professor Snape. “I was not aware that Lord Potter would be claiming his titles so soon after his return to the wizarding world. Is the headmaster aware that he has done so?” Lord Malfoy inquired.

“It does not matter,” the professor replied sharply. “If I have my way, the old coot will no longer have any say in his life beyond that of Harry’s school matters by the time the boys board the train on September first. I had actually hoped to speak to you on that and another matter sometime today. Perhaps after I have finished assisting Harry in acquiring his school things?” He gazed at Lord Malfoy questioningly.

“How about dinner at the Manor?” Lord Malfoy suggested. “The boys will have the opportunity to further their budding friendship and we can discuss these matters in my study.” Professor Snape nodded his ascent and Lord Malfoy gestured to his son. “Come, Draco, we shall meet your mother by the bookstore. You will see Lord Potter again this evening.” Draco joined his father and, with a wave goodbye to Harry, they left the store.

Harry and Professor Snape directed their attentions back to the patiently waiting wandmaker. “First, some measurements?” Ollivander ordered more than suggested. With a wave of his hand, a small purple tape measure whisked into the air and began to measure Harry in all sorts of ways: around the head, wrist to elbow, elbow to knee, shoulder to floor, even between his nostrils, although, Mr. Ollivander didn’t seem to be paying it much mind by that point. He walked back to the counter with several boxes.

Holding one out to Harry, he said, “Yew, dragon heartstring core, 11 inches and reasonably flexible.” Harry took the wand and nothing happened. “Well, give it a wave,” Mr. Ollivander encouraged. Harry did and a bunch of boxes came flying off the shelves before the man snatched the wand from his hand. They continued trying the wands in a similar fashion until there was a pile on the floor that was taller than Harry!

Ollivander tutted and meandered to the back of the shop before muttering, “Hmm, I wonder...” He picked up a dusty box and brought it to the front. He cautiously presented it to Harry and Harry took the wand from the box. “Holly, phoenix feather, 11”, nice and supple,” the wand maker listed off. Harry gave the wand a swish and a great cracking noise was heard. The wood splintered away and Harry was left holding a beautiful red and orange feather. It almost looked like it was on fire as it glowed in the palm of his hand. “While the core seems to desire you, Mr. Potter, the wood does not seem to agree. Come to the back with me and we shall find you a new material to use.”

In the back room, Mr. Ollivanded laid out a variety of woods and other materials on the workbench. “Just hover your hand over the blocks and grab the one that feels right,” he instructed. So Harry did. The blocks felt cold or dark or hot or prickly and one or two felt ok but not quite right. Finally, he stopped over a material that wasn’t even a block but simply a large curved branch, about 28 inches in length. Harry didn’t know how to describe the feeling that came over him. It was almost like what he imagined home would feel like. “Ah, yes. I wondered if you might choose that one,” Ollivander murmured.

“Why?” Harry asked. “What is it?”

“That, Mr. Potter, is the shed antler of a cervitaur in its prime. A very rare ingredient, considering that cervitaurs had not been seen since the late 1300s. And not just any cervitaur but your own grandfather. I was friends with him in my youth. Imagine my surprise when I found out that he was of a species long thought to have been hunted to extinction in the British Isles! He gave me the antler the spring of our seventh year. He said that it would be the last pair of antlers that he shed and he wanted me to have one of them. He said that I would need it, that one of his descendants would require a wand fashioned from it. He cautioned me to keep it secret that I even had the antler of a cervitaur. I’ve kept it all these years wondering if it could ever even be used to make a wand yet here we are. I shall indeed fashion your wand from this, Mr. Potter,” he told the story gently, nostalgia thick in the air around him. With a wave of his wand, the antler straightened and the Phoenix feather melted into its center. It needed to be shortened quite a bit before it could be usable of course. When he was finished, the bone wand shone a lovely cream color.

Mr. Ollivander proudly presented the newly crafted wand to Harry. “A wand of cervitaur antler with a phoenix feather core, 11”, strong and light,” he declared. Harry grasped it in his right hand and a golden green glow, like the light of the sun shining into a forest glade, shone around him.

“Still,” Ollivander began to mutter, “it is curious that that wand core would choose you when it’s brother resides in the wand that gave you that scar.” Harry shuddered and stared at the wand maker. He definitely wanted that book on wand lore now. The only way to solve the mystery of the connection between his wand and Voldemort’s would be through asking lots of questions and finding as much information as necessary through books and other means. Knowledge and preparation remove the need for fear of the unknown.  
Harry turned to Professor Snape and practically demanded that they go to the bookstore so he could get his schoolbooks and select his ten extracurricular texts. He was on a mission.


	6. A Trip to Flourish and Blott's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally a list of books Harry and Severus bought over a variety of subjects that will be further explored in the coming chapters. Its boring probably but coming up with book titles and author names is difficult. Still read through it though because its got some foreshadowing etc

Professor Snape handed Harry his book list as they walked into Flourish and Blott’s. “Please collect your schoolbooks before you decide on your extracurricular reading, Harry,” Professor Snape said and strolled over to the Magical Creatures section. 

Harry looked down at the sheet of parchment:

-The Standard Book of Spells Year 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshott  
-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

In his quest for schoolbooks, Harry also picked out:

-The Witch's Wand: The Craft, Lore, and Magick of Wands & Staffs by Alferian Gwydion MacLir (A/N: this is a real book that you can buy on Amazon!)  
-Wandlore: A Guide for the Apprentice Wandmaker by K. P. Theodore (A/N: also a real book)  
-Wizarding Culture: Common Blunders Made by the Muggleborn and Muggle Raised by Amanda Wix

Professor Snape looked approvingly at his first three choices and then suggested adding :

-The Basics of Ingredient Preparation by Arsenius Jiggs  
-Half-Human Hybrids by Simon Sateer  
-101 Things a Young Lord Should Know by Lord Arcturus Black  
-The Ins-And-Outs of the Wizengamot: How the Wizarding Legislative and Judicial Branches Work by Nick Nak  
-The Wizengamot VS The Ministry of Magic: Which Came First and Who Actually Holds the Power in Wizarding Britain by Anonymous 

“Why is that last one written by an anonymous person?” Harry asked.

“Likely because they did not want to make enemies of either the Wizengamot or the Ministry,” Professor Snape replied. “Now, I believe you can get three more books, Harry.” Harry then chose books on Quidditch and Wizard’s Chess and finally a collection of stories by Beedle the Bard. He glanced over at Professor Snape’s stack and saw titles like:

-So You're Mated to a Creature: How It Happens and What to Expect by Harry Ghoulish  
-The 28 Pureblood Lines and Their Creature Ancestors by The Guild of Genealogies, Ancestries, and Other Family Histories  
-Laws Related to Childcare and Guardianships by Wizarding Child Protective Services

There were a few others but Harry couldn’t exactly make out the titles. Regardless, Harry hoped that Professor Snape would let him read those books, too. Knowledge is power and Harry was tired of feeling powerless.


	7. Harry's Familiar Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig makes her appearance! And so does a certain bushy haired know-it-all. This is the longest chapter so far! Lemme know what y'all think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3&4 have been edited, specifically Harry's interactions with Ollivander and the trip to Gringotts. The changes are very important to the plot. Please reread them or you will be confused as the story progresses.

After Severus and Harry left the bookstore, they took a break for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Severus convinced Harry to order the fish and chips after learning that he had never gotten to try it when he lived with his “family.” Severus got the shepherd’s pie. It was some of the best available in wizarding Britain except for at Hogwarts.

When they had finished eating, Severus took Harry to get his potions supplies and carefully yet briefly explained each ingredient and why first years need a pewter cauldron and brass scales as opposed to equipment made of other metals. It all had to do with what potions the students would be attempting in their first year and the reaction that said potions had to different cauldron materials. Harry had so many questions. Normally, Severus would have been annoyed if a student asked that many, but this was his waif so he did his best to answer patiently. He was secretly thrilled that Harry had taken such a strong interest in the subject he taught. 

Once they had gotten everything, Harry dragged Severus to the Magical Menagerie to look at all the animals. The second they walked inside, four different owls swooped down to land on Harry’s shoulders, head, and the arm he threw out to steady himself. Harry giggled, absolutely delighted. One owl, a beautiful snowy owl with golden eyes, shooed the other owls off of Harry, clearly wanting to claim the boy as her master. When Harry went to run his fingers across her fluffy breast, a brilliant gold light encompassed both boy and bird. The shopkeeper gasped loudly.   
“I’ve never seen a natural familiar bond occur at such a young age,” she exclaimed with a slight accent. “Ye must be very powerful indeed, laddy.”

Severus just shook his head and sighed ruefully. Of course his waif would be special. “Well, then,” he drawled. “I suppose you’ll just have to buy her then, Harry.”

The shopkeeper immediately shook her head. “I cannot let ye pay a single knut,” she insisted. “Our policy is that no witch or wizard will ever have to pay for a naturally bound familiar. We’d never want money to stand between two magically entwined souls.” She then bustled about the menagerie, collecting owl pellets, treats, a cage, and a beautiful stand. 

Severus strode over to the counter as she set them down. “I can accept that the owl is free, but, please, allow us to at least pay for the supplies,” he said graciously, or as graciously as a snarky, antisocial potions professor could pull off. Severus quickly extracted the required galleons before the shopkeeper could even think of protesting. With the owl on Harry’s shoulder (she refused to be moved) and the supplies shrunk down and deposited in Severus’ pocket, the two wizards left the store.

Once outside, Severus told Harry, “Now that we have all of your school things, I’m going to take you to where I have been living in the summers. It’s… not in the best shape, but we won’t be there long, just enough to drop off our purchases. And I have a feeling that if Lucius Malfoy has his way, that I won’t be living there for much longer.” Severus scowled at that, but he knew it was true. He looked at Harry. The boy hadn’t said a word since they entered the menagerie. “Are you alright, Harry?” Severus asked, concerned.  
Harry turned his emerald gaze upon the professor. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir,” he said. “I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just that my owl is being very chatty. She says that she hasn’t had anyone to talk to except other owls since she was hatched and now she’s excited to talk with someone who isn’t an owl.” Harry’s words reminded Severus that familiar bonds came with a telepathic link. Usually, it was just emotions and vague sensations. That Harry and his avian familiar were exchanging actual words meant that the bond was very strong indeed. Severus was astounded.

Severus started to ask what Harry and the owl had been talking about when a girl with bushy brown hair and almond toned skin suddenly ran up to them and began asking questions almost as quickly as Harry usually did. “Did you say that you could talk to your owl? Is that common in the magical world? Do you use an actual owl language or is it telepathic or something? How long have you had her? Are you a first year? Did you just get her then? Does she already have a name or do you get to name her?” the girl paused for a breath and then blushed at the bewildered looks she was receiving from Harry and Severus. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m Hermione Granger,” she declared and thrust her hand out towards Harry.

“Oh, I’m Harry. Harry Potter,” Harry introduced himself. Severus figured that Harry had noticed the lack of robes and assumed that Hermione was muggleborn, just as Severus himself had. Her eyes widened.

“Oh!” she gasped. “I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books on my last trip to Diagon Alley, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Didn’t you know?” Harry shook his head bemusedly. Severus thought they’d happened upon another future Ravenclaw, a kindred spirit for Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else when a male voice called out to her, “Hermione! Darling, you can’t run off like that!” A man with hair the same color as Hermione’s and a similar facial structure approached them. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Hermione’s father, John Granger and this is my husband, William.” John Granger gestured to the man who had strolled up beside him. Hermione seemed to freeze, waiting for their reactions.

“Lovely to meet you,” Severus said. “My name is Severus Snape and I’m the potions master at Hogwarts. Am I correct in assuming that Hermione will be a first year student this year? And that she is muggleborn?” He could tell that the reason for Hermione’s apprehension lay with the prejudice against homosexuality that she and her fathers had likely experienced in the muggle world. When she noticed that Severus hadn’t reacted in any way different towards her father than he would have to a heterosexual couple, she relaxed and smiled.

“Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased. Of course, Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard-- I've learned all the course books by heart, of course,” Hermione gushed excitedly.

“I’d be happy to look out for your daughter whilst she is at Hogwarts,” Severus offered, a slight smile on his face at Hermione’s energy. “And, excuse me if I’m overstepping my bounds-- we have just met after all, but i’d like to reassure you that homosexuality is looked upon much more favourably in the wizarding world as opposed to the muggle world.” At his words, William and John Granger both lost the tension in their neck and shoulders. 

“Thank you so much for telling us. We were worried that Hermione would be bullied because she has two dads. It would make us feel so much better if she had an adult to look out for her and,” William looked at Harry and said, “perhaps, a new friend as well?”

Harry nodded immediately with a big smile on his face. “I’d love to have a friend as well,” he said shyly and held his hand out to Hermione who grasped it with a grin of her own.

Severus talked to the Grangers more about Hogwarts and suggested some reading material for both Hermione and her parents to help them adjust more easily to wizarding culture and conventions. Harry and Hermione both talked about what books they’d read, what books they’d already purchased for the day, and what subjects they were interested in. It seemed like the beginning of a wonderfully well informed duo.


	8. Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter. Sorry it’s a bit later than usual. In this chapter, we begin to address Harry and Severus as mates as well as their growing relationship. It’s still Harry’s birthday btw. Also referenced and implied abuse, very brief but it’s there.

Harry had to admit that he’d only half paid attention when Professor Snape implied the condition of his current living space. He had been a bit distracted with the owl talking to him through his mind(she was currently informing him that she would never tolerate being transported in any other way than flying in the future). So, when Professor Snape apparated them to Spinner’s End, Harry was… intrigued by how utterly unlike Privet Drive it was. The crumbling red brick on the outside didn’t seem capable of actually holding up the equally crumbly roof. Honestly, Harry thought that magic was the only thing making sure that a single sneeze wouldn’t blow the place away. He did notice a well maintained garden but that was the only indication that the Spinner’s End residence was inhabited and not condemned by the bank. The interior was better, Harry supposed. The best thing about it was that every wall was covered in bookcases that were stuffed with books, scrolls, and a few folders. It was a Ravenclaw’s dream. The dim lighting, grungy furniture, and squeaky floors probably would’ve given Aunt Petunia a heart attack. There were only a few rooms and none of them were very big, but it was enough for one man who was only there for three months a year. Upon entering, Harry made a beeline for the nearest bookshelf.

“Harry, wait,” Professor Snape said urgently. “Many of those books can be dangerous without proper handling and I cannot even begin to expect that an eleven year old boy such as yourself would know which ones are safe and which ones aren’t. Besides, we are only here to drop off our shopping. You may read one of the new books you purchased today this evening after we return from Malfoy Manor.” Even though Professor Snape’s reasoning was, well, reasonable, Harry still gave him his best pout, the one he used on the librarian when she made him leave at closing time. The professor just sighed and moved out of the front room to deposit his parcels in his bedroom. Seeing that he wouldn’t be getting his way this time, Harry carefully placed his purchases, his now plentiful but still only belongings, on the faded couch. He was about to plop down next to them when Professor Snape came gliding back into the room.

“Alright, Harry. Let’s go,” he said, striding briskly over to the large fireplace. With a wave of his wand, a fire erupted in the hearth. “I believe I’m correct in assuming that you have never Flooed before?” Professor Snape stated more than asked. Harry shook his head slowly while wondering if he could get some books on wizarding travel methods. 

The professor continued on, “It’s not too difficult. Simply throw a pinch of this powder into the flames. When it turns green, clearly state your destination and then step into the fire. I’ll go first so I can catch you when you come out. Do not just jump out of a random fireplace, Harry, I don’t care how fascinating that place may seem. Wait until you see me, do you understand?” Professor Snape’s tone was the epitome of no-nonsense. Harry quickly nodded his head and took a pinch of the sparkly green powder from the jar that the professor held out to him. 

“The destination is ‘Malfoy Manor, Front Parlor.’ Please, repeat it to me so I know you’ve heard me correctly,” Professor Snape instructed. Harry did so and watched carefully as the professor called out the Floo address and whirled away in a swirl of green fire. 

His new owl companion had been watching closely this whole time and, upon seeing the potions master disappear in the flames, began to loudly protest against traveling in such a manner. “That may be safe for wizards, Harry-chick, but not for owls!” She squawked. “You go on ahead, dear. I’ll wait here. I know I can trust your destined mate with your safety.” It wasn’t the first time that the snowy owl had referred to the professor like that and Harry’s curiosity couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why do you keep calling the professor my ‘destined mate’?” Harry asked.

His owl, who he really needed to find a name for, seemed shocked that Harry didn’t know that Professor Snape was his mate. “Remember this, Harry,” she said, “No matter how human a witch or wizard may look, many of them have creature blood. If the creature blood is strong enough, it can result in things like changed features or the need for a mate. Not all species have destined mates and not all of members of the same species have destined mates. Inter species pairings are also possible and tend to be common when wizards and witches are involved. You are a magical creature and so is your mate, although I suspect that he is unaware of it. Lady Magic has seen fit to grant you with a destined mate, someone who will take care of you and match you well. Even with destined mates, there’s no such thing as a perfect match. But he will be good for you.” The snowy owl explained all of this in a calm, motherly tone. Harry was shocked that an owl knew all this information.

“How do you know all that?” He asked, bewildered. 

“Lady Magic often gifts familiars with knowledge so that they may assist their witch or wizard as best they can,” she informed him. “Well, I believe your mate may be worried about you since you haven’t left through the fire yet, Harry-chick. You should go, I’ll be here when you get back and you can choose a name for me.” The owl hopped off his shoulder after affectionately nipping his ear and used her wings to shoo him toward the fireplace. 

Harry threw his pinch of powder into the flames and called out, “Malfoy Manor, Front Parlor.” He stepped in and was whisked away. 

Harry had several things to say about Flooing. First, it was hot, like, really hot. That was to be expected since it was fire travel, but still… Second, the ash stung his eyes and burned his throat when he tried to breathe. Again, an obvious side effect. The worst part, however, was the disorienting feeling of spinning past opening after opening into other fireplaces. Harry thought he might vomit. Although it was only seconds before he spotted the professor’s black robes, to Harry it felt like much longer. The boy stumbled out of the Floo and into his mate’s arms.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus immediately began to scold him, “What took you so long? Was the concept really that difficult to comprehend? You were supposed to be right behind me, Harry. What could possibly have delayed you to point where I had begun to fear for your safety?” And that was it, really. Severus was so afraid that his waif had gotten off at the wrong stop or touched one of his cursed tomes or been attacked or kidnapped or something. 

The boy looked guilty. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said. “My owl said something as I was leaving and we ended up discussing it longer than I meant to. D-does this mean you don’t want me anymore? Are you going to send me back to the Dursley’s? Cause I’d understand if I’m too much trouble, sir.” Those beautiful green eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

Severus knelt and awkwardly pulled Harry into his arms. The boy immediately twisted his small hands into the black robes like he was afraid that someone would come and drag him away. Severus pulled back slightly so he could see his waif’s face. “Harry, look at me,” he murmured gently. After he was sure that he had the boy’s attention, he started to sooth away both of their worries as best he could, “Harry, I have been alone for a very long time. Your mother was my first friend and, for most of adolescence, my only friend. Her death shattered me. Since then, I’ve gained other friends and allies, but none as close as she was. You are her son and that makes you so very precious to me. Not only that, but I began searching for you six years ago after the visions started. I didn’t find out that you were her son until today. I was already desperate to save you from your abusive relatives and you being the son of my dearest friend only heightened that desperation. That is why I told your uncle that you wouldn’t be going back. I promise you this, Harry, no matter what happens, what mistakes you or I make, I will not allow you to return there. I will keep you safe,” Severus vowed solemnly. And he knew what he’d said was the truth, even if it wasn’t all of it. There was the lingering thought in the back of his mind that there may be more to the visions than Lady Magic simply wanting to rescue Harry from a bad home life. However, it made Severus uneasy to contemplate such things so he’d been ignoring it.

Harry sniffed and nodded before throwing himself back into Severus’ arms. Once he’d calmed down, he leaned back and asked questions that forced Severus to stop ignoring that niggling in his subconscious. “Sir, my owl said that you’re my destined mate. Is that why we both had those visions? Is having a mate like being married? But you’re my professor and I’m a student. I’m also only eleven… I don’t mind you being my mate, but can we wait until I’m a little older, sir?” Oddly enough for a muggle raised wizard, Harry didn’t seem particularly bothered by the fact that they were both male or that there was a twenty year age gap. His only concerns were how young he was currently and they’re current professional relationship. Severus decided to add some books to both their reading lists. He also realized that he needed to speak to Lucius as soon as possible. Lord Malfoy was not only on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, he was also a powerful and respected member of the Wizengamot. Not to mention his creature blood and knowledge of pureblood creature lines and customs. The man was a veritable wealth of information that wasn’t necessarily recorded in books. Thank Merlin Severus had already asked to see him.

Although there was a lot he didn’t know, Severus decided to answer Harry as honestly as he could. He longed for the boy’s trust and honesty was the best way to ensure that. “If your familiar has already noticed the beginnings of a mating bond, then it is likely the truth. How soon we will need to officially, ahem, mate will depend on your creature blood. Most creatures go into a heat or rut of some sort upon reaching their sexual maturity. They have… cravings that need to be fulfilled by their mate. These cravings are different from species to species. Some species, like werewolves, have Alpha/beta/omega dynamics in their packs while others, like Veela and Wyverns, break down into dominants and submissives. I don’t know how a cervitaur herd functions, but I will find out all I can. I will pass on what reading material I find to be appropriate for your age range. As for the matter of age, wizards and magical creatures often have longer lifespans than Muggles. So, a difference of twenty years is not unheard of. There should also be provisions in the school charter in the event of a professor/student pairing. The biggest difficulty right now is determining your guardianship. There are many would not want to see the eleven year old Boy-Who-Lived shacked up a thirty-one year old Ex-Death Eater, Harry. I’m hoping that I will be able to track down your mother’s birth relatives, both for the purpose of information and so that we will have an easier time, legally, of transferring your guardianship from the Dursley’s. Do you have any other questions? Or shall we proceed on to dinner?” Severus concluded, glancing up to see that a house-elf had fetched Lucius and Narcissa to greet their guests. 

Harry opened his mouth and a loud grumble erupted from his stomach. “Um,” he said sheepishly, “I think dinner is a good idea. But I do have more questions. Can I ask them later?” He tilted his head to the side and it was so adorable that Narcissa cooed at him.

“Oh, sweet boy,” she gushed. “I’m sure Severus would love to answer your questions. But let’s get you fed. You look absolutely famished.” She pinned Severus with look that said he would be explaining to her why this innocent darling was so small in every way. Both Severus and Lucius were only mildly surprised at how quickly the lady of the manor had shed her frosty pureblood mask, the one she usually wore around strangers and those who didn’t bother to dig past what they expected to see. Narcissa took Harry’s little hand and, after introducing herself as “Cissa,” led him through the manor to a private dining room, one that was a little more intimate, cozy, and only slightly less extravagant than the rest of the Manor


	9. That Tastes Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s tastes change. I apologize for the late update. I was struggling to write this chapter and then I got sick. This is shorter than I wanted but oh well. I also have the first chapter of a new story up. Lemme know what you think!

Draco looked up at the sound of footsteps to see his mother holding Harry freaking Potter’s hand. Well, it looked like he was getting a new friend after all. When he first met Harry at Madame Malkin’s, Draco had been thrilled to meet the boy hero, even if he wasn’t what he’d been expecting. To be honest, Draco doubted that anyone would expect Harry to be who he was. The news reports, comic books, and action figures all marketed the Boy-Who-Lived as the poster boy for Gryffindor: brave, daring, reckless. This small, messy haired, bright eyed boy didn’t really fit that mold. Draco thought Harry would go on adventures for curiosity’s sake rather than for the thrill of it. Plus, he was so slender and adorable and… pretty, definitely pretty. Draco really hoped that he’d be allowed to have Harry as a real friend and not just a sociopolitical ally like so many of his current friends that were really just the children of his father’s “associates.” His mother leading Harry into the third dining room by the hand was a good sign. A really good sign.

“Oh, Harry,” Draco called, “come sit next to me.” The small boy released Narcissa’s hand and trotted over to plop down next to Draco. 

“Hello, Draco!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Guess what? I got an owl! And she’s my familiar now. Apparently, we have a natural bond. Is that rare in the wizarding world? What do you think I should name her? She told me I got to choose.” Yes, Harry was adorable indeed. Even if they couldn’t be friends, Draco thought he’d do what he could to at least protect Harry while at school. It’d be difficult since they’d almost definitely be in different houses, but he swore he’d do his best to make sure that Harry could hold onto that unbridled enthusiasm.

“Maybe you can find a name for her in one of your new books, Harry,” Draco suggested with a smile.

“That’s a great idea,” Harry grinned as food appeared on the table. Harry’s jaw dropped when he noticed. “Magic is amazing! Did your parents conjure the food? Or was it summoned? Who made all of it?” Harry asked in wonder.

“Our house elves took care of it,” Draco explained.

“What’s a house elf?” Harry inquired.

“Dobby!” Narcissa called. A small creature with large pointed ears and eyes like tennis popped into the room. He was wearing a shabby torn pillowcase.

“Mistress is calling Dobby?” He squeaked. 

Narcissa smiled gently. “Dobby, dear, this is Harry Potter. You don’t have to act right now,” she assured him. 

Dobby straightened up and snapped his fingers. He was now wearing a much cleaner green shirt, a rainbow bow tie, a sparkly silver tutu, and mismatched socks; one was purple with yellow stars and the other red, white, and blue striped. “I am Dobby, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is so pleased to finally meet you! Dobby has heard of your greatness and if Dobby is being allowed to be himself in front of you, then you must be very a good wizard, Mr. Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby declared all this with a broad grin on his face and burst into happy tears at the end. 

Draco could see that Harry didn’t quite know how to take this so he discreetly tapped his thigh and mouthed, “Just say ‘thank you’.” Harry nodded back gratefully and did just that. Narcissa dismissed Dobby and he popped back to the kitchens. 

Everyone began eating the roast duck, herb potatoes, salad, and a variety of fruits that had been cut and arranged into different shapes like roses and swans. His father had also requested a selection of cheeses. Draco dug into whatever he could reach before asking that someone or other pass around what he could not. About halfway through the meal, he realized that Harry had barely touched the duck and was mostly sticking to the salad, potatoes, fruit, and a little of the cheese. Even those he hadn’t eaten much of. “Is the food alright, Harry?” Draco asked, concerned that his friend wasn’t really eating.

Harry blushed. “Yes, it’s lovely,” he trailed off, a slightly puzzled look stealing across his face. “It’s odd. Normally, I’d be fine with the meat, but… today, even at lunch with the fish and chips, it just doesn’t seem appetizing. This hasn’t happened before so I’m a little confused. The fruit and the salad are absolutely wonderful, though.” Draco glanced around at the adults’ faces and saw a look of speculation on Severus’ face and confusion on his parents’. It would be a long conversation in Lucius Malfoy’s study tonight. 

His father was quick to reassure their guest, “Don’t worry, Harry. Just eat what you feel like eating. We won’t be offended. Plus, I believe Professor Snape may have an explanation for your change in tastes.” At this, his steel grey eyes flicked over to Severus before returning to gaze at Harry graciously. Harry smiled and went back to picking at his food. Once the meal was over, Severus and Lucius went to the study while Narcissa asked to see the boys in her bedroom.


	10. A Mother’s Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa thinks of some things that Sev didn’t lol. Sorry if this is dragging on a bit. Once I’m on winter break, I hope to make some serious headway

Before meeting her son and his new friend in her bedroom, Narcissa decided to… persuade her son’s godfather to hand over a bit of information in relation to his charge. Dead set on accomplishing this mission, she waylaid Lucius and Severus just outside the study. “Severus, darling,” she began with a wicked grin. “I have questions and you have answers, so sit down and prepare to be honest. I’ll accept nothing less.” Severus gulped and nodded. Lucius led the way into the study and they all took a seat, Lucius behind the sturdy mahogany desk, Severus in an elegant satin armchair, and Narcissa in another one with both men in her line of sight. “So,” she said with a raised brow, “he fits the description of your waif.” Severus bowed his head in confirmation. “Did you purchase new clothing for him today?” A nod. “And when was his last bath? Has he been seen by a healer? Do you have plans to take him to a mind healer or a therapist? What happened to his glasses?” Severus and Lucius both gave her blank stares and she sighed in exasperation. “Clearly neither of you thought of those things. This is why Lady Magic is a woman and not a man,” she smirked.

“Well, the Inheritance Test said that his creature inheritance fixed his eyesight and other injuries. The only remaining issue should be the lingering effects of malnutrition,” Severus quickly protested. “Besides, I doubt the glasses Harry had were even the right prescription. He did not even notice that his eyesight had been fixed and had continued to wear them until I said something!” Well, he’d done his best. Narcissa rose gracefully and moved to exit the room.

“Well, I have no doubt as to why you wish to discuss this with my husband,” she intoned. “While you work out the course of legal action to obtain custody, among other things, I will take care of those things you have neglected to even think of. I cannot wait to try my hand at styling those beautiful black curls and while I’m doing that, I will begin to assess the poor boy’s mental state…” she trailed off and looked up at Severus with a piercing gaze. “I take it you will be reopening the Manor and finally claiming your rightful title? You cannot hope to house the boy at Spinner’s End, even with only a month until school.” Severus averted his eyes, but gave a jerky nod nonetheless. Her face softened at her awkward friend. He’d put this off for too long and now it was unavoidable if they wished to keep Harry Potter safe from both Dumbledore and the eventual return of the Dark Lord. She smiled at her husband and slipped from the study with a murmured farewell.

When she arrived at her bedroom, which was luckily in the same wing as the study, Narcissa found Draco and Harry sprawled across her bed which was swathed in charcoal colored silk bedding. “I’ve never felt something so soft and smooth, Draco. Are these sheets made with Magic? Is that why they’re so nice?” Harry was in the midst of asking. Narcissa chuckled at the sweet boy and his innocent wonder at all things magical. She gently cleared her throat and both boys sprang up into a seated position. 

“Harry, darling, when was the last time you had a bath?” She asked carefully. Harry blushed and scrambled off the bed.

“I’m only allowed five minute cold showers, ma’am,” he mumbled. “My last one was a week ago, I think. I’m sorry I touched your nice bed with filthy freakishness.” Tears welled in his eyes at this despite his obvious efforts at holding them back. Her heart broke. What had those pathetic muggles done to this poor boy’s confidence? 

“Sheets can be washed, darling,” Narcissa assured him. “Draco, why don’t you and Harry take a bath in my bathroom? After, you and I can have some fun with his pretty hair, hm? What do you think, Harry? There’ll be lots of bubbles in all sorts of colors and shapes,” she tempted. He stared at her with wide eyes, awed by her offer. This teasing was what he’d always imagined it’d be like to have a mum. He nodded dumbly.

Draco snagged his hand and dragged him off to the bathroom. “C’mon, Harry! Mother’s bathtub is huge! It’ll feel sooo good, I promise!” The bathtub was sunken into the floor with a slight raised lip around the edge. It was about the same size as the king bed in the bedroom. Draco twisted a variety of knobs and hot steamy water and potions of all different colors poured out of the spigots. Soon, the tub was filled with soapy water and the scent of lemon verbena (Harry recognized it from Aunt Petunia’s lemon phase a few years back) wafted through the air. Narcissa hadn’t been lying, there really were bubbles of all colors and sizes: orange circles, purple triangles, pink ovals, and blue diamonds. Even green palm leaves and yellow seashells! Draco started stripping off his robes and Harry hastily looked away with a squeak.

“Oh, c’mon, Harry,” he chuckled. “Nothing you don’t have right?” Harry’s mouth opened and closed in shock. He peeked out from the gaps between the fingers of the hands he had clasped to his face. Draco had really pretty pale skin that still has the gleam of health and he wasn’t unnaturally thin and his knees weren’t all knobby. He was still smooth without body hair not having quite reached that level of puberty. Harry felt very self conscious. 

“Promise you won’t look at me when I undress?” He whispered timidly. Draco sighed but nodded anyway. He slipped into the hot water with a soft moan and closed his eyes. Harry quickly pulled off his new clothes. He was glad to see that the same Magic that healed his body had also removed his many scars. That was a relief. Despite his young age, he still knew what being mates implied. He didn’t want his professor, his mate, to think him ugly because of the scars. Part of him knew that his dark man wouldn’t be that shallow, but the fear and relief were still there. He knew he was still scarily skinny, but at least that could be fixed with regular meals. He was still curious as to Professor Snape’s theory in regards to his changed tastes. Harry hoped it wouldn’t hamper his goal to get to a healthy weight.

“Are you done yet?” Draco asked impatiently. “It can’t take that long to take off some clothes. Just get in the water already so I can open my eyes.” Harry giggled at his new friend and sunk into the tub without further delay. He groaned at the feel of the warm water on his skin. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been allowed to bathe in anything but freezing cold water. It was magnificent. Draco passed him body wash and shampoo and he thoroughly washed himself as if to scrub away the last of the Dursley’s. Once the boys were both clean, they just relaxed in the tub until the warming charms faded and their skin was all wrinkly. A house elf had popped in with fluffy towels and bathrobes at some point and the boys scrambled out and dried themselves off before they got too chilled. They emerged to find Narcissa sitting at her vanity, arranging a variety of products on the surface.

The next hour was spent cutting and styling Harry’s hair so it looked artfully mussed instead of just messy. Then, Narcissa trimmed and filed his nails, something the Dursley’s had never allowed. Next, Dobby popped to Spinner’s End and brought Harry some of his new pajamas to wear. It was so nice to be clean. He had been a little uncomfortable with all the questions Narcissa had asked about his home life, but he figured she was only trying to help and she and her family had already done so much for him, the least he could do was answer some questions. The next thing he knew, he was struggling to keep his eyes open and Draco was leading him to his bedroom so they could go to sleep. It had been a really long eleventh birthday and the professor was still talking to Draco’s dad, so Narcissa said it was ok to sleep here for the night. Harry was just excited to get to sleep in a real bed in an actual bedroom. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow


	11. In the Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of info in this one folks plus a slightly villainous Lucius muahahaha

After Narcissa left the study, Lucius turned to his old friend with a questioning gaze and a single raised brow. “You have much to explain if I am to help you, Severus,” he drawled.

The Potions Master nodded and began to list the items that needed to be addressed along with the pertinent information about each. “Harry received a creature inheritance on the eve of his eleventh birthday. I became aware of this when I went to his relatives’ house this morning as Dumbledore ordered me to. I, of course, took him to Gringott’s as soon as I had explained about the Dark Lord and the deaths of his parents as well as the existence of the wizarding world. I also insured that he brought all of his belongings, as few as they were. The inheritance test confirmed his many lordships and identified his creature blood. Harry is a cervitaur and it seems both of his parents were as well. Not only that, but Lily was adopted. Her birth mother had the last name Flamel. If there is any relation to Nicholas Flamel, then she may not be a muggleborn after all, especially with creature blood in her genes. If you know anything about cervitaurs, then I need you to tell me. I glanced at the books the goblins suggested and there isn’t much known about them at all. I also need your help getting custody of Harry away from those blasted muggles!”

Lucius pondered the information. “Did you bring the books with you?” He asked. Severus affirmed this and Lucius asked him to read the relevant passages aloud.

“In Celtic tradition, there were two aspects of the deer: the feminine element, called ‘Eilid’ in Gaelic, the female red deer, symbolizing femininity, gentles and grace. It was believed that the deer called to men from the kingdom of the fairies to free them from the trappings of the earthly world and take them to the world of magic. On the other hand, there was also ‘Damh’, the masculine element, which was also related to the sacred and to forests, independence, purification and pride. The stag is the king of the forest, the protector of all other creatures. Deer often turned into humans, especially women, in such legends in order to avoid being hunted. These muggle myths are thought to refer to the now extinct race of cervitaurs. In the 1200-1300s, the majestic creatures were being hunted by muggles, wizards, and other magical creatures for their antlers, blood, and especially for their reproductive systems. Cervitaurs were said to be very sexual and fertile creatures and the hunters targeted them for use as ingredients in fertility and love potions. It was rumored that the cervitaurs petitioned Lady Magic for the ability to hide themselves and thus gained access to three forms as deer, human, or cervitaur. The last recorded cervitaur was killed in 1352 so many scholars doubt the success of this plan.” Severus looked up from the book and said, “That’s it. That’s all the information. There isn’t anything in the creature mating books either. If you don’t have additional information, then our only hopes are whatever books may or may not be in Harry’s vaults, tracking down the Flamels with fingers crossed that they are Lily’s relatives, or just observing Harry and hoping that we can react accordingly to his instincts.”

Lucius clasped his hands in front of him and rested his chin on top of his knuckles. “As you know, the pureblood lines have often mated with various magical creatures for new blood and increased magical power. The Malfoys are well known for our Veela heritage, the Blacks as Kludde although I believe only Sirius presented any of the physical dog characteristics. He didn’t even have to register his form as an animagus because he technically isn’t one. The rest of the Blacks only possess the blue fire. Anyway, supposedly extinct magical species have long been rumored to have hidden themselves within powerful wizarding bloodlines. My great grandfather told me he often suspected the Potters of being one such bloodline. Many do not realize since they do not have access to the extensive genealogies that purebloods maintain, but the Potters are descended from the Peverells, a line that first gained notoriety in the 1200s and have long been suspected as the original owners of the Deathly Hallows. You know, Death has been portrayed as having deers antlers before… and the cervitaurs were hunted viciously during and beyond the last decade of Ignotus Peverell’s life… curious, isn’t it? And Nicholas Flamel would’ve been 22 years old at the time of the killing of the last cervitaur. I wouldn’t be surprised if both the Peverells and the Flamels sheltered the cervitaurs and began to intermarry and hide the creature blood. Of course, all I have is speculation. Unfortunately, we can’t confirm this unless it’s in the vaults or Nicholas Flamel himself affirms it. Don’t worry, I will find Flamel and, even if he isn’t related to Harry, we’ll find a way to wrest his guardianship from the old goat’s hands.” At this, Lucius smirked confidently. It’d be a wonderful blow to cease the headmaster’s control over the Boy Hero. 

“Lucius,” Severus began hesitantly, “since we are going to actively work against Dumbledore and we are already against the Dark Lord, however hidden it may be, then I believe we should establish a third side, a gray party, a middle ground. Many would prefer it over the two extremes, but until now, there has not been a strong figure to rally behind. With Harry’s lordships and the need to protect him from both the Light and the Dark, we finally have that strong figure. Of course, until he decides to lead the Gray himself, we can use a proxy as that figure in the Wizengamot?” Lucius’ smirk morphed into a wicked grin.

“Oh yes,” he purred. “The advent of the Gray is upon us. You must claim the Prince Lordship. Tomorrow, I will contact the Weasleys. It is time to set aside that farce of a blood feud. With a powerful ‘Dark’ family and notoriously ‘Light’ family standing together, those who might be more hesitant will be drawn to the Gray like moths to a flame. We will finally be able to move past the political standstill hyper partisanship has held us in and usher in a new era of compromise, peace, and safety. With that sort of atmosphere, Wizarding Britain will finally thrive as it always should have!” 

“Add in a ‘muhahaha’ and you could pass for the evil villain many see you as, Lucius,” Severus’ lips twitched in amusement. He wholeheartedly agreed with his friend though. A third side was needed. With Harry’s return, it was time to start chipping away at Voldemort’s power base before he came back. They could also begin to subtly push Dumbledore out of his positions of influence. He had been manipulating things for too long and it was showing. He could only see pawns not people. His treatment of Harry was evidence of that. Well, no more! The Gray would put the power of knowledge in the hands of the people instead of hoarding it away like the power hungry fools Voldemort and Dumbledore had proven to be.


	12. Breakfast Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for a late update. I took a week off for Christmas and then the muse became very uncooperative. I’d literally write a sentence and then get stuck. This is a little all over the place but I think the conversation is a little more natural that way. This is a lot of talking along with some cute moments.

The next morning, Harry woke up to soft knocking on the door which was his first reminder that he wasn’t at the Dursley’s. The second reminder was the silky softness of the sheet nest he’d burrowed into during the night. And the third reminder was a hand to the face courtesy of Draco when his new friend rolled over as he too was waking up. “Bloody hell, Harry. You stole all the sheets,” Draco whinged still sleepy. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Harry cried. “They were just so soft.” He stroked a hand over the bedding and practically purred at the sensation. Draco sat up and looked over at his new friend. His jaw dropped.

“Ummmm, Harry?” He said hesitantly. “What’s that on your forehead?” Harry’s hands jumped up to his hairline and he encountered the fuzzy knobs that would one day be his antlers. 

“Oh, these are my antlers. Well, they’re not really antlers yet. I’m too young for those. But eventually I’ll have a big ol’ rack and I bet the weight will make my neck ache,” at this, Harry scrunched his eyebrows and his lips formed a cute little pout. Draco tried and failed to keep a straight face. He giggled and Harry smacked him with a pillow. The ensuing pillow fight led to both boys flailing around and falling off the bed. “Uh, Draco? Little help here?” Harry called from his side of the bed.

Draco ran around the side to see Harry with all four legs wriggling in the air, his torso twisted to one side with his hands planted on the floor. He looked like he was trying to roll himself over so he could stand up, but his deer half just wasn’t cooperating. Draco started laughing again. “Hey!! It’s not funny! I’m stuck!” Harry exclaimed indignantly. When it looked like Draco wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon, Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Look, just help me up and then you can laugh until you pass out, ok?”

Draco pulled himself together and somehow they managed to get Harry upright and balanced on his spindly legs. During all of this, Severus had continued to knock on the door periodically, getting a little louder each time. Finally, he pounded on the door and both boys jumped. Harry’s hooves slipped on the slick marble floor and he flopped down onto his tummy, all six limbs spread out like a weird starfish. Draco hurried over to the door to let in their frustrated human alarm clock. Severus walked in and paused, arms crossed, to shake his head. He was oddly unsurprised. “I hope the pajama bottoms and pants transformed with you or else you’ll have to sleep without them until you have better control, Harry,” he said wryly.

Harry focused on his human form (pj pants included) and melted back. Severus tugged him up to his (human) feet and they all left for breakfast.

Harry avoided the bacon and sausage, but seemed to have no problem with the eggs. He also very excitedly tackled a single waffle. He only made it halfway through. Snape then handed him a vial. “The one thing your inheritance didn’t fix was the long term malnutrition. This is a nutrient potion. It will supply your body with the necessary nutrition to recover from that while also helping to expand your stomach to where it should be. Over time, you’ll be able to eat more normal portions,” the professor explained. Harry obediently swallowed the potion and promptly gagged, his face scrunching up in extreme displeasure.

“That tastes horrific! Are all potions like that?” Harry exclaimed. Professor Snape chuckled.

“Not all of them,” he admitted. “However, in many cases, adding ingredients to cover up or change the flavor either reduces the potency of the brew or causes adverse and unpredictable reactions in either the brewing of the potion itself or later in the drinker. A bad taste is a small price to pay for a proper potion that can take away pain, heal injuries, or otherwise enhance the drinker’s life.” Harry soaked up the new information like a sponge. He wondered if that’s why cough syrup tastes bad (Mrs. Figg dosed him with some once when the Dursley’s dropped him off while he was sick). Maybe that’s part of why Muggle doctors came up with pills and injections. Did wizards have pills and injections? Like potions in a capsule? He needed to get a journal to write down all the questions and ideas he had.

“Whatcha thinking so hard about?” Draco asked.

“Oh, I was wondering if taking potions orally as a liquid was the only option,” Harry summarized.

“What other ways would there be, dear?” Narcissa questioned.

“Well,” Harry expounded, “in the Muggle world, medicine can be administered through pills or injections as opposed to a liquid that is swallowed or a paste or salve that applied to the skin. I’m assuming wizards use topical potions as well. I just wondered if potions could be released directly into the bloodstream via a needle or perhaps concentrated and condensed into a capsule which could then be swallowed.” Lucius looked slightly confused by the unfamiliar terms, but still impressed at the sort of logic Harry was exhibiting. Narcissa looked proud. And Snape… Snape just stared at Harry with his jaw on the ground. Harry turned to Draco. “Was it something I said?” He asked bewildered.

“Well, we only actually met yesterday. I think, on some level, that we still expect you to be the reckless Gryffindor Golden Boy who doesn’t think and just rushes in. That’s what you’ve been advertised as for the last decade. In the case of children our age, that’s almost our whole lives. I think this will be a common reaction for at least your first year at Hogwarts until people can get used to the real you,” Draco theorized logically. His parents and godfather turned similar looks of amazement on him as well.

“Perhaps you’ll both be sorted into Ravenclaw, Dragon,” Narcissa said appraisingly.

Draco scoffed, “Oh, please. It’s much more likely that we’ll be sorted based on our motivations and character as opposed to our individual skills and talents. That’s the only way that the founders could have expected to condense so many children into only four groups. Whatever powerful Magic they use to sort students must be able to reach deeper than what’s on the surface level to see each individual’s values and place them with like minded peers.” If anything, the adults were even more astounded by this proclamation.

“And what are your values, Draco?” Snape asked.

“I value my heritage and the traditions of both our family and the wizarding world at large, something common among Slytherins. As a Malfoy, I’ve been taught to be ambitious. I have goals that I wish to achieve and the contacts I can make in Slytherin House will help me to do so. And, while I do value knowledge, the way I wish to apply it by using it for my own gain as opposed to, say, gaining knowledge for knowledge’s sake, like a Ravenclaw, or gaining knowledge for some sort of philanthropic endeavor like a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor might. Thus, I will almost definitely be sorted into Slytherin,” Draco concluded.

“Lucius, I think Draco’s been listening to you more closely than you might have realized,” the professor said approvingly. “Well-reasoned, Draco. You could easily go into either house and make your parents proud.”

“So, Harry,” Narcissa turned the conversation back to the small boy. “First, why don’t you explain your values so we can compare and contrast them with Draco’s and then, we’ll discuss your question more thoroughly, hm?”

Harry nodded eagerly and then paused to contemplate what his own ideals were. He wanted to make sure he could formulate his response as well as Draco had. “Hmm, well I suppose I value knowledge since I love learning new things, asking questions, reading books. I like to be prepared for any and every eventuality and that means gathering knowledge and making plans. It’s likely that that comes, at least partly, from my upbringing, from th-the a… abuse…” Harry trailed off, finally admitting out loud what had been done to him now that he felt safe. Being surrounded by the magic of these four people made him feel safe. He could tell because of the colored glow that hovered around each of them. Lucius’ aura was silvery and fluid with hints of a hazy dark blue. Snape’s was a dark green and reminded Harry of a forest that had withstood many challenges and would persevere through many more. Harry could tell that Snape was deeply rooted in his magic. Narcissa had a delicate pink glow, gentle and loving. Harry suddenly knew that she was a healer. Draco had a strong violet aura streaked through with the same liquid mercury that his father had. For some reason, Harry was able to deduce that the silver part of father and son’s auras weren’t human. Harry examined Narcissa and Snape’s magical auras more closely. There! Snape had tiny bursts of gold and Narcissa had a certain opalescent quality to hers that was almost hidden by the pink. 

“Are you okay, Harry?” Draco asked, concerned. His friend had trailed off after mentioning his abusive past with a pained grimace that had slowly morphed into thoughtfulness. He had then spent several minutes staring very hard at each of the other occupants of the room, looking back and forth and back and forth. 

“I was just wondering about the colors of your magic,” Harry stated.

“Harry, are you saying that you can see magic?” Lucius asked slowly.

“Well, yeah. Can’t everyone?” Harry remarked flippantly.

“Nope,” Draco said. “It’s actually really rare.”

“Oh, I remember now,” Snape interjected. “It was on your inheritance paper. Here it is,” he pulled it out of a pocket in his robes, “You have access to both mage sight and parseltongue. Of course, you are only just now noticing them since the blocks Dumbledore placed were broken by your inheritance. But, since you have not been around magicals for the majority of your life, you, of course, wouldn’t have noticed the difference. Muggles don’t have magical auras, obviously, because they don’t have magic.”

“So, Harry, what do you see?” Draco asked excitedly.

“All three of you have normal colors and also hints of precious metals or gems. I’m pretty sure regular colors are just wizarding Magic, but the other ones… well, they don’t feel… um, human?” Harry tried to explain.

“Do Draco and I have the same precious metal in our auras?” Lucius questioned. Harry nodded. “Is it silver?” Another nod. “Well, then, there is a simple answer. You are likely seeing creature magic,” Lucius said.

“Creature magic?” Harry tilted his head to one side questioningly. 

“You said it didn’t feel human, correct?” Lucius checked.

“That’s right,” Harry confirmed.

“Well, I am a Veela and Draco has obviously inherited that from me. We weren’t sure if he would, but if you can see it in his magical aura, then there is a strong chance that he will present as one on his sixteenth birthday,” Lucius explained.

“Oh,” Harry said. “I can’t wait to get to Hogwarts so I can examine more auras!” 

“Speaking of Hogwarts,” Snape drawled. “I do believe that you will be sorted into Ravenclaw, Harry, based on what you said you valued before you got sidetracked. I’d also like to further discuss your interest in combining Muggle science with potions.” He conjured a couple of brown leather journals and handed them to Harry. “You can use these to write down questions and ideas. Before our discussion, I’d like for you to attempt to do your own research and theorizing.” Harry took the journals and nodded eagerly, practically vibrating in excitement.

“Alright, let’s finish eating so we can adjourn to the Blue Parlour,” Narcissa chided. “The Weasleys will be arriving in an hour.”


	13. Meet the Weasleys (and Remus Lupin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn’t get to meet Lupin yet but he does meet the Weasleys. Ron and Draco fight, what’s new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it when y’all comment. Y’all act as my cheerleaders and my sounding board. I just love every time I get a notification that someone commented or left a kudo.

Remus Lupin had been devastated the day he lost his pack. Lily and James had been murdered by Voldemort, supposedly betrayed by Remus’ own mate who then allegedly blew up a street full of Muggles and Peter Pettigrew, leaving behind only a finger. His mate, Sirius, had then been thrown into Azkaban without a trial. As heartbroken and betrayed as Remus had initially felt, something about the situation just didn’t seem right. He knew his mate. Sirius would never betray James. The makeshift pack was just as much a family for Sirius as it was for Remus. He would never do anything to endanger those closest to him. Not to mention the evidence that just didn’t add up right. What kind of explosion leaves behind a single finger while vaporizing the rest of the body, bones included? All the Muggles had left bodies. Granted, they were burnt, mutilated bodies, but bodies nonetheless. Remus knew that Peter could have escaped in his Animagus form, so why didn’t he come forward after Sirius had been imprisoned if Sirius really had been trying to kill him? And the idea that Voldemort would have left the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black unmarked was ludicrous. No one would accuse the Dark Lord of being exactly sane. Voldemort would have wanted to claim such a powerful political player as his, regardless of a need for secrecy. The more he thought about it, the more wrong it felt. 

And then he recalled Harry’s reactions to Peter and Sirius. Harry was always thrilled to be around Sirius, calling him “Pa’foot,” one of his first words. But Peter… Harry had screamed the second he stepped into the same room. Granted, children can’t be considered the most reliable of sources, but what if Harry saw something in Peter the rest of them didn’t? Blinded by their long history and trust? It just didn’t add up. But no matter how many times Remus had petitioned for a trial, to try to get some sort of justice for his mate, he was denied again and again. Not only was he fighting for the man that everyone believed had betrayed the Potters, but Remus was also a werewolf. He had no social standing, no political power, and he struggled to find steady work and income which meant very little money. He knew he needed allies, but Albus Dumbledore had just told him to accept that maybe he didn’t know every side of his mate. Who else could he go to? He couldn’t even get custody of his cub! Once the dust cleared and Harry had disappeared, Remus’ wolf had gone nuts trying to find the last member of his pack. But it was like he’d never existed! 

Until today. He’d come to Diagon Alley to visit the Gringott’s unemployment office when he’d smelled his cub! Remus had rushed through the alley trying to find him, but the trail had gone cold near the Magical Menagerie. Sweet Harry had been whisked away from him again! Remus spent the rest of the day Apparating to various spots around England trying to catch a whiff of that fresh wildflower scent. Finally, he’d caught it the following morning in Wiltshire. He stood outside iron gates and impressive wards. His cub was inside Malfoy Manor and he needed to get in somehow. Well, he wasn’t the most intelligent of the Marauders for nothing!

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It seemed to Harry that there was a never ending stream of redheads pouring out of the fireplace. First, an older balding man came through with a cheerful smile. Then, a homely woman with a patched apron bustled in. After her was a bespectacled teen who held himself very stiffly, nose in the air. Behind him, two identical boys dove out of the fireplace and rolled up to their feet with a hop. They dramatically congratulated each other with bows, high fives, and several vigorous hand shakes. Harry giggled. Next, a gangly freckled boy who seemed like he might be the same age as Harry and Draco stumble through. And lastly, a shy girl just a bit younger than her brother popped out and immediately scurried away to hide behind her mother’s large skirt. And all of them had the same reddish orange hair. 

Their names (in order of appearance, thank goodness) were announced to the room at large as: Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred and George (or George and Fred?), Ron, and Ginny. And apparently there were two other brothers, one who had just graduated and earned an apprenticeship at a dragon reserve in Romania (his name was Charlie) and the other who worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts and hadn’t been able to get off work at such short notice (his band was Bill). 

Harry was instantly envious of the large family. Warm and cozy with lots of siblings and two loving parents was just what he’d always longed for during his long periods of cupboard confinement. 

He’d realized in the last day or so that he wasn’t the freak his relatives had called him. He just didn’t belong in the Muggle world. And since he wasn’t a freak, Harry could have friends, as evidenced by Draco and Hermione. He wondered if he could be friends with Ron, too. Maybe some of that familial affection would rub and he could finally feel what it would be like to be part of a family. Come to think of it, since Professor Snape had taken him away from the Dursleys, who would he live with now? Would he stay with the professor? The Malfoys? Were the Weasleys here to take him in? Did he have blood relatives in the wizarding world? 

Harry sidled up to Professor Snape and tugged on his sleeve. When the professor leaned over, Harry whispered into his ear, “Um, Professor? Where am I going to live now?”

HPSSPHSSHPSS

Severus looked down at the vulnerable face of his waif. “Well, Harry,” he said softly. “That is one of the things the other adults and I will be trying to figure out today. Most likely, this will go to court. We need to ensure that the Dursleys cannot regain any sort of custody over you while also making sure that you land in the custody of someone trustworthy. Unfortunately, many people do not trust either the Malfoys or myself. The Weasleys are well liked, but they do not have the funds or space to take on another child. Ideally, we’ll be able to track down the Flamels, your mother’s actual blood relatives, and hopefully, they’ll wish to adopt you back into the fold. If that fails, Lucius will most likely petition for the unsealing of your parents’ Wills. Essentially what I’m attempting to explain is that this situation is more complicated than just passing you off to someone else. For now though, you’ll be staying with me as a representative of Hogwarts.” Severus could tell by the look on Harry’s face that he hadn’t thought it would be so complicated. Ah, to be young. 

At that moment, a crash sounded from near the fireplace. Draco had shoved Ron into the fireplace and was trying to grab the floo powder from the mantle while screaming, “You arsehole! You take that back! If all you can do is insult my family, then you can just go away!” His father, Lucius, very quickly stepped in and lifted the floo powder out of reach. Arthur came over to pick his son out of the ashes.

“Alright boys,” Arthur began calmly, “why don’t you explain just what happened? Draco, you can go first.” Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but a firm hand on his shoulder shut him right up. 

“Well,” Draco hesitantly started, “I was trying to be nice and I asked Ronald what house he thought he’d be in at Hogwarts. He said that Gryffindor was the only good house and only ‘evil gits’ were sorted into Slytherin while Ravenclaw was reserved for stuck up know-it-alls and Hufflepuff for losers and crybabies. I said that Harry would probably be in Ravenclaw and that I would be in Slytherin so what he said was rude and insulting. Then he said, “Harry Potter will be in Gryffindor with me and we’ll be best friends. He would never want to be friends with Death Eater trash like you. That’s why our parents fight. ‘Cause mine are good and yours are evil Slytherin Death Eaters.’ So I pushed him into the floo.” Draco seemed a little ashamed by his reaction but not enough to overpower his righteous indignation.

Ron surged forward out of his father’s grip. “I was only telling the truth!” He sneered.

His father whipped him around and stared him in the eye. “Ronald Billius Weasley, we discussed this. The feud between our families was to help maintain Lord Malfoy’s position in You-Know-Who’s inner circle. If he comes back, then we will need access to that information again. We are ending the feud to create a political alliance that will keep He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from regaining any power if he does return. Lord Malfoy didn’t choose to become a Death Eater; his father forced him to do it. So all that Death Eater talk needs to stop right this instant.” At this point, Molly Weasley stepped in.

“And what’s all this about the houses?” She huffed. “Percy is a Ravenclaw and the twins are Slytherins! Gryffindor is not the only great house! Each one has its own positive and negative traits.” Ron looked sullen.

Then, Harry walked over. “Um, Ron, right?” He asked. Ron’s face brightened and he nodded. “Well, I want to be your friend, but I feel like you have some preconceptions about me. Draco was right, I probably will be sorted into Ravenclaw. So that means that I’m not who you were expecting which means you can’t possibly know that we’ll be best friends and you didn’t even ask me before you decided that. If you can promise to get to know me, the real me, and at least tolerate me being friends with Draco, then we can try to be friends, alright?” Severus was impressed by Harry’s maturity and restraint. He’d half expected the boy to throw himself at the feet of anyone who bothered to offer friendship. At the same time, he recognized some of what Harry was doing. He was trying to protect himself from losing friends after they got close and realized that he wasn’t who they thought he was. Harry was not only intelligent, but observant to have picked up on the fact that the wizarding population expected him to be something he wasn’t. Severus sincerely hoped that they could get Harry a guardian that would encourage these traits.

At that moment, a pillowcased Dobby popped into the parlor, drawing everyone’s attention. “There is being a man tunneling under the wards, Master Lucius,” he squeaked.


	14. The Lowdown on Blood Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. First, I got caught up researching blood purity, werewolves, cures for lycanthropy, dementors, and too many other things that aren’t even part of this chapter. Then, I got a killer ear infection. Finally, I’m currently trying to obtain a drivers license in a foreign country which is harder than it should be. I’m going to try to get back to updating once a week. Hopefully y’all are still reading this. Again, I’m sorry! Please leave comments, I love discussing each chapter with you guys!

Important fact: most wards are shaped like domes. But why does the shape matter, you might ask? When warding, a dome shape probably seems sufficient, right? Wrong. A dome ward only covers above ground. All it takes is a mole Animagus or a tunneling spell found by researching wizarding construction methods to go down outside the wards and come back up inside them. Simply say the incantation, “ad aquaeductum,” and then point your wand in the direction you want the tunnel to go. Keep going until a house elf finds you and pops you into the dungeon. Then, make a note to research house elves so you don’t get caught like that next time.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

“Dobby has put the intruder in the dungeons, like Master asked,” the eccentric house elf squeaked. 

“Thank you, Dobby. Did you recognize him?” Lucius asked as he snapped on his black leather torture… er, interrogation gloves.

“Dobby is only knowing that he be a werewolf and not very healthy, sir,” Dobby chirped back with sorrowful expression.

“I see,” Lucius’ brow furrowed as he exchanged a glance with the other adults. Weren’t all werewolves unhealthy? The pain and strain a forced monthly transformation put on the body couldn’t possibly leave anyone feeling hale and hearty. Except perhaps Greyback, but he was more wolf than man anyway. So how do you get a healthy werewolf? Lately, Severus had been improving upon the Wolfsbane potion, but it could only do so much. Lucius was suddenly reminded of their breakfast conversation and the Muggle techniques that young Harry had mentioned. Perhaps there was an answer in the Muggle world. Or maybe a marriage of Muggle and magical medicines. Try saying that five times fast. Lucius shook his head. He’d mention it to Severus later. Right now, he had a werewolf to… take care of.

“Come along, Severus, Arthur. We’ll have the first go and if that doesn’t give us the information we want then we’ll let the ladies have at him,” Lucius smirked. Nothing was scarier than two women who felt that their children were in danger. Except maybe more than two. The men marched downstairs to the dungeons while Molly and Narcissa sat down to wait in the parlor and discuss Harry’s former living situation. 

They settled down on the sofa and Narcissa got down to business. She needed to get Molly updated as soon as possible so they could begin working out the legal case Lucius wanted to take against the Dursley’s and hopefully Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa knew that a high profile case like this one might be the final push in convincing the Ministry to create a Child Protective Services Department. It was Molly’s dream to be part of something like that. The timing was perfect, especially since she only had one more child under Hogwarts attendance age.

“Oh that poor boy, starved and sleeping in a cupboard!? Even with our finances, we were able to provide our children with actual bedrooms and keep food on the table,” Molly tutted after hearing everything that Narcissa was aware of regarding the situation. “I hate to use him like this, but you’re right. This could finally give us an avenue to assist and protect our children, our future. Orphans were just shuffled off onto relatives during and after the last war, regardless of whether those relatives were financially capable or emotionally able to raise children. So many politicians like to wax eloquent about how important our children are as the future of wizarding society when it comes to controlling Hogwarts, but they don’t care one bit about orphans or children with abusive home lives. It all comes down to money and influence.” Both women sighed and shook their heads, taking the opportunity to fix some tea and gather their thoughts. They were hoping that Harry Potter’s case would not only allow for the establishment of the aforementioned department, but also that the new Lord Potter would be willing to host a few charity balls and benefits to provide funding for the new department. Unfortunately, the children they wanted to help were unlikely to have money at their disposal (a reason that money-hungry ministry officials and members of the Wizengamot weren’t exactly anxious to champion such a cause) so the money needed to come from somewhere else. The adults planned to discuss all of this with Harry after dinner. It wouldn’t be worth it to force the boy into anything like this. He would only end up resenting them. 

HPSSHPSSHPSS 

All the kids gathered together in the sitting room of Draco’s rooms, the Heir Suite, while the adults took care of the intruder. Most of the children were either uneasy or a little scared that someone had managed to bypass the extensive protections on the Manor so easily. Fred and George, on the other hand, wanted to meet the guy since he was obviously brilliant.

“The man is an inspiration!” Said Fred, flopping down on a velvet sofa.

“A trailblazer!” Said George, plopping himself next to his brother.

“A legend!” They exclaimed together, looping an arm around each other.

“Do they always talk like that?” Harry asked, fascinated by the synchronicity of the twins. 

“If they’re together, which they almost always are,” Percy stated resignedly. 

“So dear Draco,” began one twin, the two of them leaning forward.

“If you’re not the spawn of—”

“Filthy—”

“Death Eater—”

“Blood purists—”

“Then what are you?” They finished together. Following the back and forth was like a tennis match except that it gave Harry whiplash and was much more disorienting. Draco seemed a bit shocked at how blunt and straightforward the twins had decided to be. Harry thought he looked like an offended goldfish, one of the white ones with reddish splotches, eyes wide and mouth flapping open and shut. 

Harry decided to defend his new friend, even though it was a little scary. He’d never had a friend before, much less one who needed his protection. “Draco is just a normal eleven year old boy. You shouldn’t judge children based on what you think you know about their parents. My whole life my relatives told me that my parents were useless layabouts and miserable drunks who got themselves killed in a car wreck. I thought that was why they beat me and worked me to the bone, so I wouldn’t be like my parents. Of course they didn’t want me to be like my parents, but it wasn’t because they were awful. It was simply because my parents were magical. I hadn’t done anything to deserve my relatives’ cruelty but they gave it to me without any hesitation simply because of what they thought of my parents. Isn’t being mean to Draco because of something his parents did unfair? You don’t even know him.” Harry had stood up and started yelling at some point so that he wouldn’t cry and now he was trying to catch his breath. The whole room was silent and everyone was just staring at him. Harry didn’t know what to do. What if they all hated him now?

“We’re sorry,” chorused the twins solemnly, exchanging concerned glances. They’d be mentioning what Harry had said to their parents, for sure.

“We phrased our question wrong,” said George.

“We only meant to say—” continued Fred

“That obviously Draco isn’t like what we thought—”

“He would be. So naturally—”

“We wanted to find out the truth,” they finished together again.

“What’s the point?” sneered Ron disgustedly. “Bad blood will out, right? His whole family’s been in Slytherin. He’ll be in Slytherin. And there wasn’t a bad witch or wizard who wasn’t in Slytherin. Slytherins are evil. End of story.” Harry realized then that he had mistakenly hoped to never meet anyone as close minded as the Dursleys again. Unfortunately, he had now met Ron. Harry just desperately hoped that the poor boy would grow out of it because he’d seen what it had done to his aunt and uncle. They’d become pathetic enough to take their jealousy and fear of magic out on a child.

“You’re pathetic, Ron Weasley, and I sincerely hope that this is just a phase because one day your judgmental, hypocritical behavior is going to hurt or drive away someone you care about,” Harry dismissed him and turned back to Draco and the twins. Percy had his nose buried in a book and Ginny had left the room sometime during Harry’s rant, probably to find a bathroom.

“So what’s all this about blood purity?” Harry inquired calmly, as if he hadn’t just shot down Ron.

HPSSHPSSHPSS 

Severus sighed deeply. “Lupin,” he stated exasperatedly and brought his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, Severus,” the werewolf said brightly, peering through the bars and catching sight of Mr. Weasley just behind him. “And Arthur, too. How fortunate. Perhaps you could explain to Lord Malfoy here that I mean no harm?” He glanced furtively at said lord.

“If you truly meant no harm, then why did you tunnel under the wards instead of just knocking like any normal wizard?” Lucius asked dryly.

“He has a point, Remus,” Mr. Weasley chimed in.

His face crumbled. “Well, Harry’s here, isn’t he? I was afraid that maybe… I mean, I know you were cleared of all charges after the war, but I just couldn’t help thinking… but if Arthur and Severus are here, then… Please, just let me see him and I’ll leave right after if you want,” Lupin begged, all pretenses gone.

Severus shook his head. “I should’ve known. The Potters were part of Lupin’s pack before… Anyway, it would seem that he has been searching for his pack’s only cub since then. To only find a trace now, any werewolf would be desperate and irrational.” Severus sighed again and said resignedly, “Let him out. I’ll go get Harry. Draco took all the children to his rooms, right, Lucius?”

Lucius nodded and withdrew his wand to unlock the cell door. After ensuring that Lupin had been freed and had his wand returned to him by a very apologetic Dobby, Severus swept up the stairs to find the children. He hadn’t realized that Lupin had been around Harry long enough for a pack bond to form. It must’ve been the only thing keeping the wolf going since the rest of his pack was either dead or imprisoned. Unfortunately, there was no way the Ministry or the Wizengamot would grant custody of Harry to a werewolf, even though Dumbledore had managed to keep that fact well hidden. If Lupin applied for custody, he would be thoroughly investigated and what they would find, at best, would be his poor financial standing and inability to hold a job due to his monthly absences. At worst, they would discover his werewolf status and he would be branded a monster and practically blacklisted from most wizarding establishments. Even with the advent of the Wolfsbane potion, werewolves were still considered extremely dangerous (mainly because most werewolves couldn’t afford the potion). If only there were a cure or at least a better treatment option… 

By this point, Severus had reached the door to Draco’s suite. He paused outside the door to listen for a moment, a habit long ingrained through a childhood of abuse and becoming a spy a year or two before the end of the war.

“So what’s all this about blood purity?” He heard Harry inquire calmly. 

“‘Pureblood’ refers to a family or individual without Muggle or, rather, non-magical blood,” Draco gave the most barebones definition available. Severus cracked the door open and slid inside with a muttered disillusionment charm.

“Most wizards and witches consider an individual to be a pureblood if his or her parents and grandparents were not Muggles or Muggle-born,” the twin who was probably George said with a pointed look at Draco.

Percy looked up from his book at this point, observing that the conversation would likely turn political. He wanted a future in the Ministry after all. He opened his mouth right as Draco said, “You realize most pure-blood families are related by now right? Including your parents?”

“Related? Isn’t that stupid even from just a genetics standpoint?” Harry asked askance.

“Well it was in an effort, by some, to retain their status by marrying only other pure-blood families, but it has led to inbreeding,” Percy admitted, the other three nodding in agreement. 

“So-called pure-blood families maintain their alleged purity by disowning, banishing, or lying about Muggles or Muggle-borns on their family trees. Then, they have to marry their own relatives or search abroad to be able to marry pure. Of course, by now there isn’t a witch or wizard in existence whose blood hasn’t mingled with that of Muggles or creatures,” a twin, probably Fred, insisted. 

“At least the Malfoys, and other families, aren’t like the Lestranges, the Blacks, or, Merlin forbid, the Gaunts. They’re all half-mad from the inbreeding,” Draco defended. “That’s why we allow for marrying halfbloods and it’s an honor to have strong enough creature blood to present. At least creatures are magical!”

“Didn’t stop your dad from marrying a Black, though, did it?” George retorted. 

“Now hold on just a minute! My grandfather bought into the Dark Lord’s ideology and arranged a marriage with the House of Black to gain favor. My father is lucky to have married my mother and not my aunt Bellatrix,” Draco explained, a bit indignantly.

“So do you buy into blood purity?” The twins asked, wanting Draco’s actual opinion.

“Well, I haven’t had the opportunity to meet any Muggleborns. I don’t know if purebloods are better or not. I do think that derogatory terms like Mudblood shouldn’t be used. And I won’t insult your family for being blood traitors,” Draco said cautiously.

“Mudblood? Blood traitors? What’s all that mean?” Harry inquired.

“‘Mudblood’ is an insult for Muggleborns. It means that they have dirty blood since they share blood with Muggles. Blood traitors are pureblooded families or individuals who don’t share the same prejudices against Muggles and Muggleborns that most purebloods do. My family are considered blood traitors mainly because of my father’s love of Muggles and his position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry,” Percy explained with a sniff.

“My father still has issues with Muggleborns, even if he doesn’t necessarily believe in pureblood supremacy. He says they’re just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Most of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, like Harry here. Can you imagine? The Boy-Who-Lived completely unaware of magic until yesterday? Muggleborn or raised should be found sooner or at least taught our traditions and customs once they get to Hogwarts. My father says that most purebloods hate Muggleborns simply because of how blatantly offensive they are. They don’t even bother to learn anything about the world they’ve been allowed into thanks to Lady Magic’s gift. Not only that, very few Muggleborns bother to stay in the wizarding communities after they finish at Hogwarts which endangers the Statute of Secrecy!” Draco ranted, having obviously heard several similar rants from his father to have formed such an opinion at the ripe old age of eleven.

Severus took the silence that had fallen over the room as his opportunity to summon the children downstairs for lunch. “I hate to interrupt this scintillating debate,” he began and all six children jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance, “but lunch will be served soon and the intruder is actually a friend of your parents, Harry. He would like very much to meet you.”


End file.
